Halona
Halona is a survivor in the Mini-Series. She is in a relationship with Alferno. Depending on your actions, she can end up dead or alive. History in Hopeless. While not much is known about Halona, it's known that she enjoyed Beverlynn's music during the start of the Mini-series. She would continue to talk about how she and his husband would often get drunk and sing on the karoke machine. When Breaker called everyone over to one side of the camp, she noticed another survivor. Elspacy. When Elspacy is put into the hut, the others decide if they should kill him (determinate). Or let him live (determinate). Halona fierecly supports letting him go. Killing Elspacy - Alive Halona lives 23 days later, Halona is found with her husband Alferno. Even despite the players choice, she doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Kye and even defends her against Alfernos hostility. She will then ask Kye to check up on Beverlynn, seeing that she is extremely worried and feels she is on the verge of suicide. Halona can be see later in the episode without Alferno. But this time crying her eyes out. When Kye asks what wrong, Halona drops a bomb shell, stating that Beverlynn tried to run away from the camp with most of their supplies and that Breaker wants to see Kye immediently. Halona pleads that Kye leaves the camp immediently, citing that she is still a good person. Kye however, refuses this. Citing that this is a good place to stay. She will continue to plead for Kye to leave so she doesn't have to go through with the torment of having to kill Beverlynn. Killing Beverlynn - Unknown If Kye decides to kill Beverlynn, it's found out this her husband will intervene to stop Kye from killing Beverlynn. When the others seriously injure/kill Alferno, she will quickly run over in an attempt to save him. Crying profusely. It's not known if affects relations with Kye, but given what just happened, it's most likely it worsened relations as Kye did not take the offer to run away from the camp, killed Elspacy and killed her husband. It's also likely she suffered a deep depression later on or even commited suicide because of this. After Kye handles Alferno, she goes into the hut to kill Beverlynn, while Halona didn't want her dead, she is mostly speechless given her husbands death. Running away - Unknown If Kye decides to run away when Breaker tries to force her to kill Beverlynn, she will shout to Kye, telling to her run before Breaker can get his hands on her. It's not known if this would cause Breaker to then try and kill Halona, who wanted Beverlynn dead. Likewise it's not also known if Beverlynn was actually killed, she may of been able to escape while Breaker was trying to catch Kye. Freeing Elspacy - Dead. A mere 9 days later, it's confirmed that Halona is dead by Alferno. Despite Alferno being incredibly depressed, he cites that he knows he did the right decision. Saying that she would of wanted the man freed. Even if it resulted in the cost of another. Trivia. *She is the only character to wear two hats *Like Caria, she does not show any grudge against Kye when killing Elspacy. Even though it was against her best interests. *Even though she thinks of her husband Alferno very highly, she doesn't always agree with him, if Elspacy was killed she told Alferno to stop taunting Kye for her actions. *She is definitely the most difficult character in the 115 days cast to save. EVEN if you kill Elspacy and kill Beverlynn, the death of Beverlynn AND Alferno may of put her beyond her limit. She showed signs of depression when it was announced that Beverlynn was being held up. It is especially true when Alferno dies, since it was her husband. HOWEVER, if you decide to run away, she may still be very depressed because Alferno MAY of tried to save Beverlynn and Breaker killed him for this. This is speculation however. Category:Character Category:Determinate Category:Female